Another Heart to Hold
by Gracielinn
Summary: Lucy and Wyatt cope with an unexpected pregnancy in addition to raising sweet, rambunctious, crazy-smart twin daughters... Multi-chapter future fic, Wyatt POV. Sequel to "Holding Their Hearts Forever."
1. Chapter 1

Another Heart to Hold

_Late March 2024_

"_The most important thing a father can do for his children is to love their mother." - Theodore M. Hesbaugh_

Wyatt had just pulled a pan of bacon from the oven and was standing at the stove deftly plating a stack of blueberry pancakes when the twins skipped and twirled into the kitchen like miniature whirlwinds. "Morning, Daddy," Flynn chirped with a cheerful grin, climbing into her booster seat at the table while Amy made a beeline for her father, wrapping tiny hands around his leg and hugging tightly. It was the day before Easter, and the Preston-Logans were invited to Denise and Michelle Christopher's home for an egg hunt this afternoon followed by a cookout. His daughters had talked about nothing else all week.

Taking a second to lovingly run a hand over Amy's soft raven hair before she took a seat beside her sister, Wyatt smiled and replied, "Morning, sweet girls. You sleep okay last night?" setting the platter of pancakes in the middle of the table. Grinning at their fervent nods, he filled another platter high with crispy strips of bacon and placed it beside the pancakes, both far enough away to discourage sneaky little fingers.

After helping the girls place napkins over their laps, he took their Elsa and Anna sippy cups from the cupboard and opened the fridge to retrieve a frosty bottle of apple juice. Expecting to see Lucy following closely behind the twins, Wyatt glanced over his shoulder and asked, "Where's Mommy? Her breakfast is gonna get cold." As was his habit, he very much enjoyed making a big breakfast for their family on the weekends; this morning, however, Lucy was sleeping so soundly when he got out of bed, he didn't have the heart to wake her, merely pressed a kiss on the top of her messy curls before leaving the room.

In the middle of filling the colorful cups, his steady grip on the juice bottle slipped for a half second at Flynn's innocent reply. Her pert nose scrunched in disgust, she declared, "Mommy gots an upset tummy, Daddy. We saw her barfing in your bathroom...it was gross, right, Sissy?" Her wide-eyed twin nodded gravely in agreement. _What? _

"Hey, Daddy? If Mommy is sick, can we have her bacon, please?" An alarmed frown creasing his brow, Wyatt ignored the hopeful expression on Flynn's face and hastily set the cups in front of the girls, intent on getting to his wife. He looked up at her sudden appearance in the doorway, wobbling maybe just a little, her normally creamy skin bleached of color.

Rushing to Lucy's side, Wyatt wrapped his arms around her slender shoulders. Carefully pressing his lips to her forehead, he was relieved at the lack of fever, although her skin did seem a little clammy. "Sweetheart, are you alright? Flynn said you were throwing up."

With a shuddering sigh, Lucy tucked her cheek on Wyatt's chest and mumbled something about a virus going around campus. "Are you sure you're okay?" he asked anxiously, running a gentle finger down her soft cheek. "If you're not feeling up to it, I'll call Denise to cancel and we can hide some eggs for the girls around the back yard," Wyatt offered, pretending not to hear the disappointed protests from the twins.

Pulling away from his embrace, Lucy gave him a shaky smile and answered lightly, "You're sweet to ask, but don't fuss, Wyatt. I'm fine, just a little queasy. I'm sure it will pass soon enough, and anyway, we promised Amy and Flynn a visit to see DeeDee and Mimi this afternoon, right girls?" Barely aware of the twins' exuberant response to their mother's intentionally cheerful response, Wyatt reluctantly tamped down his misgivings (for now). Keeping a protective eye on his wife during breakfast, he couldn't help but notice Lucy barely swallowed a couple sips of apple juice as she slowly ate a single piece of bacon...quite deliberately avoiding the cup of her favorite coffee he'd prepared. _Something was not quite right here. _

As soon as they finished eating, the satisfied but syrup-sticky twins dutifully followed their mother upstairs for a quick bath while Wyatt volunteered to clear the table and load the dishwasher. By the time he finished in the kitchen and headed up the steps to change his clothes, the girls were out of the tub and dressed and his wife was braiding Flynn's hair while her sister waited patiently. Pausing unseen just outside the twins' room, Wyatt smiled at the sweet picture his three girls made. Despite worrying unnecessarily at times during her difficult pregnancy about what kind of mother she would be (_Thanks, Rittenhouse "Mom of the Year," Carol Preston, for that_), from the day they brought the twins home, Lucy was a complete natural-so patient and loving–it was little wonder their daughters adored her.

Ducking into the master bedroom, he shed his tee shirt and flannel pants in favor of a thick navy sweater worn over a white tee with dark jeans. Perched on the side of their bed to put on his boots, Wyatt looked up when his wife walked into the room. It seemed to him Lucy still looked a little peaked, but he wisely held his tongue until she unexpectedly dropped down on the bed beside him and sighing wearily, rested her head against Wyatt's shoulder. _He didn't care how much she protested, someone was definitely not her usual lively self..._

"I'm probably taking my life in my own hands here, but sweetheart, are you sure about this afternoon? It's gonna be a long day if you're not feeling all that great," Wyatt asked, bracing himself for a sharp set down that surprisingly enough, never materialized.

"I love you for worrying, Wyatt, but it's alright-I'm probably just run down or something. Things have been hectic at school the past couple of weeks with so many of the faculty out with this nasty virus that's going around," Lucy reasoned. "Listen, if I'm still feeling blah by Monday morning, I promise I'll go see the doctor, alright?" Unwilling to further upset his wife, Wyatt made a sincere effort to quiet the uneasy feeling that whatever was wrong with Lucy might be more than just an ordinary virus.

It was a real bunker family reunion that afternoon. Under a pale early spring sky, Wyatt, Lucy and the twins congregated in Denise and Michelle's spacious back yard, along with their kids Mark and Olivia, plus Rufus and Jiya, as well as Connor and his guest, a pleasant, very attractive woman he'd been dating the past year, a pediatric specialist named Rachel Johnson who practiced at UCSF Medical Center. It was always fun for them to spend time with their extended family, and the adults thoroughly enjoyed watching an enthusiastic Amy and Flynn run around hunting for the eggs Olivia hid that morning.

As the afternoon shadows began to lengthen across the yard, it was time to start supper. Mark, who was home this week on spring break from Lucy's alma mater, Stanford University, excused himself to meet up with some friends, but only after patiently promising to be home by curfew. Privately, Wyatt was impressed by how respectful the 18-year-old college freshman was with his moms, especially considering he physically towered over Denise by about a foot.

While the women carried heaping bowls of various side dishes out to the family-sized picnic table on the back deck, the guys took turns manning the grill loaded with marinated chicken breasts, hamburgers and hot dogs. Casually talking baseball with Rufus, Wyatt managed to surreptitiously watch over his wife. Even though he knew full well Lucy would be pissed if she caught him, he just couldn't help himself. Despite personally witnessing her carefully apply a light coat of makeup this morning, to his critical eye, her complexion remained somewhat washed out, and he caught a couple of yawns she tried to cover up.

Connor and Rachel left not too long after supper since she was on call at the hospital early in the morning. The others pitched in to clean up the mess while Olivia offered to keep the twins occupied with a DVD. Once the deck and Michelle's kitchen were squared away, Wyatt walked into the family room to retrieve his daughters, not surprised in the least to see them curled up sound asleep on either side of Olivia. "How far into Frozen 2 did they get?" he dryly asked the teen, who shrugged and with a shy grin, guessed maybe five minutes. The little girls had worn themselves out earlier today egg hunting and romping around the yard, and would probably sleep all night once he and Lucy got them home and tucked into bed.

In spite of proceeding with caution, the overtired twins were predictably cranky at being woke up, but fortunately, the tears were kept to a minimum thanks to Uncle Rufus skillfully distracting them with corny knock-knock jokes. After several goodbye kisses and hugs, at last they were securely buckled into their booster car seats. Wyatt and Lucy exchanged knowing glances when the first whine came from the back seat mere seconds after their SUV pulled away from the curb. "Mommy, me and Flynnie wanna stay with 'Livia at DeeDee's house...Mimi said it was okay," Amy fussed, her lower lip trembling unhappily.

"Yeah, Mommy, we don't wanna go home," Flynn declared sleepily in solidarity with her sister, rubbing a small fist against one eye.

Deliberately keeping his expression blank and both eyes on the road, Wyatt murmured, "You wanna take this one, Mommy?" smirking inwardly at the slight frown he sensed his wife was sending his way-along with a warning pinch of his thigh-before turning her attention to their daughters.

"Well, girls, Daddy and I know how much you love Olivia, and it's very nice of Mimi to invite you to spend the night, but since tomorrow is Easter, I'm afraid if you aren't in your beds at home with us, Mr. Bunny might not know where to leave your baskets when he visits in the morning," Lucy advised solemnly. For a few moments, there was complete silence in the back seat as the girls seriously considered their mother's response.

Chancing a peek in the rearview mirror, Wyatt was charmed by the brief wordless discussion the twins shared before a little voice piped up from behind them. "Hey, Mommy?" Flynn asked hesitantly, taking the lead, "Maybe we better stay with you and Daddy tonight so Mr. Bunny can find us, right, Sissy?" It was too adorable the way their devious four-year-old minds worked and Wyatt coughed gruffly to cover his chuckle.

Once their daughters were fast asleep, he and Lucy finished putting together simple gift baskets from "Mr. Bunny" that would mysteriously appear on the dining room table before the girls woke in the morning. Sending his weary wife to bed, Wyatt locked up and turned out the lights before heading upstairs. To his pleased surprise, he discovered a now wide-awake Lucy propped against the pillows of their king-size bed wearing little more than a few scraps of silky material and a _very _inviting smile.

To her credit, the dark-haired temptress didn't laugh when a distracted Wyatt possibly stubbed a toe on the dresser in his haste to shed his clothes before approaching the bed. "See something you like, cowboy?" Lucy purred, her earlier fatigue and nausea apparently gone. _I sure as hell do-thank you, God, _he thought gratefully, trying and failing to hold onto his dignity-_like it even mattered_.

"Yes, Ma'am," Wyatt answered in a husky undertone before climbing on the end of the bed and lowering himself on top of her lithe body, effectively putting a satisfying end–_twice_-to a rather pointless (_in his opinion_) conversation before they fell asleep. Slender threads of muted early morning light were just starting to filter through the drapes when he woke at a hasty knock on the door that sounded seconds before the twins burst into their parents' bedroom. "Mommy! Daddy! Wake up, it's Easter now! Can we go downstairs and see if Mr. Bunny was here, please? Please?" they shrieked, wide awake and practically beside themselves with anticipation.

Rolling over, Wyatt stretched hastily and rubbed his bleary eyes, amused when he heard a low groan from the Lucy-shaped mound of covers behind him. Taking pity on his clearly exhausted wife, he gently patted her hip and rumbled, "I got this–why don't you go back to sleep, sweetheart. Come downstairs when you're awake."

Smirking at the mumbled "_best husband ever_" Lucy tossed over her shoulder before snuggling down into the covers and drifting off, Wyatt swung long legs over the side of the bed and keeping a sheet over his lap, scrubbed his hands over his face. _Damn, maybe he was getting too old for staying up half the night making love to his beautiful wife..._

Drawing the excited four-year-olds to him and smoothing back dark tumbled curls, Wyatt kissed their soft, rosy cheeks and whispered, "Hey, girls, why don't we let Mommy sleep for a little bit longer. She's pretty tired this morning, alright?"

Amy nodded obediently, but he felt his cheeks warm when Flynn cocked her head to one side and regarding her father with a surprisingly thoughtful expression, asked, "_Why_ is Mommy tired?" Since he personally knew _exactly _why Lucy might still be tired after being in bed all night, Wyatt took a deep breath and resolutely ignored the muffled snort behind him. _It was way too early in the morning for questions like this, _he thought ruefully. Suggesting the twins wait for him at the top of the steps, he grabbed a tee shirt and flannel pants and made a quick pit stop in the bathroom.

Promising the girls they could check the dining room table where Mr. Bunny usually left their Easter baskets as soon as they ate after Mommy woke up, Wyatt led them downstairs and put them to work helping him prepare breakfast. While Amy painstakingly set the table, at his request, Flynn cautiously retrieved a carton of eggs from the fridge, beaming proudly when she set them on the counter. "Thank you, girls, you're definitely Daddy's best helpers today," Wyatt praised, tickled when the twins proudly high-fived each other.

Fortunately, before his daughters' patience was completely maxxed out, their mother wandered into the kitchen looking deliciously rumpled-at least to her husband. With delighted shouts of "_Mommy_," the twins jumped up from the table, throwing chubby arms around her waist. Smothering a delicate yawn, she bent and affectionately ruffled their dark curls before bestowing a tender kiss on Wyatt's cheek. Busy at the stove, he still noticed out of the corner of his eye that Lucy bypassed the coffee he'd brewed and poured orange juice for herself and the girls. At least her appetite was a little improved this morning, Wyatt was relieved to see, although she ate sparingly of the scrambled eggs and buttered toast he made.

After their casual meal was finished, Lucy began clearing the table and stacking dirty dishes in the sink as Wyatt wiped their impatient little girls' hands and faces before they descended on the dining room with happy shrieks while Mommy and Daddy settled on the sofa to relax. Wrapping his arm around his wife's narrow shoulder and leaning in to inhale the sweet fragrance of her soft skin, he asked how she was feeling this morning. Faintly disappointed but not too surprised when Lucy shrugged and said she was fine, he let it slide. Wyatt trusted she'd keep her word about going to the doctor tomorrow-he just hoped it wasn't necessary...

Up by dawn and out the door the next morning before his girls were awake, Wyatt was in Denise's office going over staff scheduling for the week when his phone chimed softly. Seeing a text from Lucy, he politely excused himself, grinning inwardly when his superior waved him away without taking her attention from the paperwork on the desk in front of her. Once Wyatt was inside his office, all traces of amusement disappeared, however, and his heart skipped a beat when he read his wife's terse message:

_Can you take an early lunch and come home? It's important..._

_A/N: Oops! It's a cliffhanger-although unlike Wyatt, I think we all have a pretty good idea what's wrong with Lucy, lol...Hope you enjoy this return visit to the "Holding Their Hearts Forever" universe as much as I loved writing it. And good news! __I've already started on the next chapter. As always, I sincerely appreciate everyone's favorites, follows and kind reviews of my stories–thank you so much! :))_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Thank God for his NSA-issued identification, because after sticking his head in Denise's office and offering her a hasty excuse, Wyatt made the normally thirty-minute drive home in record time–speeding whenever possible (and _maybe_ running a yellow light or two in the process). His wife's cryptic text ran ominously through Wyatt's head on a continuous loop...

_Can you take an early lunch and come home? It's important._

Dammit, he'd _known_ something was wrong with Lucy, especially after the way she acted all weekend...pale, exhausted, lack of appetite, throwing up...

Wyatt sucked in a harsh breath as his agitated brain slowly began to put the clues together. _Wait a minute. _Those symptoms seemed oddly familiar, didn't they? But the harder he thought about it-and concentrate on his driving at the same time-the more the answer eluded him. Fear for Lucy was apparently making him nearly lose his mind, and that in turn just pissed him off. At last, he turned down the quiet street they lived on, and roared into the driveway beside the house, barely stopping long enough to slam his SUV into "park."

Running up the front steps, Wyatt hastily unlocked the heavy door before flinging himself through it, shouting her name. "Lucy? Lucy, where are you?" Heart pounding fiercely, he shut the door and stood still for a second trying to catch his breath when he heard her voice quietly call out, "In here, Wyatt." Several long-legged strides quickly took him down the hallway and through the living room doorway to see his wife curled up on the sofa with one of their cats on her lap, slim fingers stroking the soft fur absently as she stared out the window. Since Lucy appeared to be in no immediate danger at the moment, he forced himself to calm down a little.

Crossing the room and crouching down in front of her, Wyatt gently cupped her drawn cheek and urged, "Lucy, what is it? Are you sick? Did you go to the doctor this morning? What did they say?" Lifting her gaze from the cat to stare at him in bewilderment, Lucy's whiskey-brown eyes began to well up and a single silvery tear slipped down her pale cheek. Her reluctance (_or inability_) to say anything spurred him to action. Carefully lifting their pet from her lap and setting it on the floor with a casual pat, Wyatt swept her unresisting body into his arms and settled back on the sofa. Holding her securely, he gently rubbed his nose on her damp cheek and murmured, "You're scaring the hell out of me here, sweetheart, so will you please tell me what's going on?"

For a long, tense moment, Lucy remained silent, then settled back against his chest with a quivering sigh before whispering hesitantly against his neck, "Wyatt, I'm pregnant." _The hell? Did she just say pregnant? As in, they were having another baby?_ Shocked speechless, Wyatt's arms instinctively tightened around Lucy as he tried desperately to process the unexpected bombshell. Unfortunately, his wife interpreted his stunned lack of reaction in a rather negative manner, and stiffening in his arms, leaned back to watch him closely. _Very closely._

Taken aback by her blunt pronouncement, his mind reeling, Wyatt sought to regain his equilibrium. Mentally shaking his head, he sputtered, "Pregnant? But we've been pretty careful since the twins were born..." And then Wyatt Logan, who'd loved this woman for nearly seven years and been married to her for five (_and absolutely should've known better_), did something really dumb. Giddy with relief Lucy wasn't seriously ill, he made the mistake of letting loose some of the happiness bubbling up inside of him. _Wow, another baby.._.

What a wonderful surprise...except, judging from the myriad emotions flitting across Lucy's always expressive face–frustration, disappointment, perhaps even a little anger–Wyatt's unintentional laughter was about 180 degrees away from the response she was looking for. _Aww, hell, he'd done it now..._

Awkwardly scrambling off his lap, Lucy squared her trembling shoulders and lifting her chin, with admirable calm replied, "Evidently this is nowhere near as upsetting to you as it is to me. I'm sorry I bothered you at work and asked you to come home. You should probably get back before Denise wonders where you are." Wyatt's jaw dropped as she turned and hurriedly disappeared upstairs.

_Shit. _He knew all too well from past experience the quieter his wife got, the angrier she usually was. _Way to go, Logan, _he scolded himself. No doubt about it, he'd dropped the ball big time on this one-but in his defense, about the last thing Wyatt expected when Lucy was ill the past few days was to find out they were expecting another child.

Looking after her, he blew out a frustrated breath. His wife was one of the most generous, loving, _forgiving_ women Wyatt had ever known, but he clearly let her down just now and needed to make this right. Sprinting up the steps two at a time, Wyatt burst into their bedroom to find Lucy lying on the bed, curled away from him. "Lucy?" he asked tentatively. When she stubbornly ignored him, he sighed in resignation, and shrugging off his suit jacket and loosening his tie, lay down behind her.

"Go away, Wyatt, I don't want to talk any more," she mumbled tiredly, rubbing her face on his pillow like a lost kitten. She looked so small and defenseless in the middle of their king-size bed, it made him feel like the world's biggest ass. _Which he probably was..._

"C'mere, sweetheart," he coaxed, pulling Lucy's slender body snugly against his and burying his face in her soft, fragrant hair. Wrapping an arm around her narrow waist, Wyatt rested his hand protectively on the gentle curve of her stomach and waited patiently for her rigid shoulders to relax before speaking in a husky undertone, "Naturally, I have a lot of questions, but first, what did the doctor say? Are you alright? I mean, physically?"

He was relieved (and faintly amused) when, after a long pause, Lucy sniffed and grudgingly muttered, "Yes." Wyatt started to chuckle, but checked the impulse. _His wife could be one contrary female when she got her mad on at him–no need to make things worse._

When it was clear after a couple anxious minutes (_on his part_) no more information would be forthcoming, Wyatt cleared his throat and warily broke the strained silence. "Lucy, I'm really sorry if I upset you or hurt your feelings just now. I promise I wasn't laughing _at_ you or the situation. Honestly, my first gut reaction was pure shock, followed almost instantly by joy. That's where the laughter came from, I swear. You know I love our daughters with all my heart, but believe me, the thought of having another child with you-the sweet, beautiful, amazing wife I love more than life itself-thrills me to death."

_Fortunately, he'd stumbled on just the right thing to say_. Turning in his arms, Lucy took a deep breath, her tear-drenched eyes intently searching Wyatt's face. "I love you, too, so much. But seriously? You're truly okay with me being pregnant, Wyatt? And don't you dare pretend to be if you're not," she warned. He wanted so badly to kiss away the cute frown creasing her forehead, but Wyatt had a feeling his wife wouldn't appreciate him interrupting when she seemed to be just getting warmed up. _But, hey, at least she was finally talking to him_.

Shaking her head, the words tumbling freely from her lips now, Lucy worried, "Since leaving the bunker, you and I have been so preoccupied getting married, starting new jobs, buying a house, raising twins-and in general, being blissfully happy-it didn't even occur to me until today that we've somehow never discussed having more children or not. The time just got away from us, I guess–which, I know, is weirdly ironic considering we're _retired time travelers_. But still, I think it's fair to say we're both content with this stage of our lives at the moment–especially with all the baby and toddler stuff like sleepless nights, teething, and potty training behind us."

A pensive sigh escaped her as she reached out to caress his cheek. "It feels like we brought Flynn and Amy home from the hospital yesterday, and suddenly, they're going on five, almost scarily self-sufficient at times, and starting pre-school in September. Plus, on a purely practical note, don't forget we got rid of _all_ their baby things a few years ago. Not only that, do I have to remind you we're already 40 years old? We'll be nearly 60 by the time this baby graduates from high school," she grumbled morosely.

He struggled to keep his expression completely neutral, content to let Lucy unburden herself. After all, _she _was the one who would carry this baby for the next seven months or so before giving birth. _He'd apparently completed his part of the process...very well, it seemed_, Wyatt smirked inwardly. Pressing his lips to her forehead, he focused his attention on reassuring his concerned wife. "Yes, Ma'am, I swear I'm _seriously_ fine with another baby-and for that matter, I happen to be alright with however many little Preston-Logans you want to bring into this world."

When Lucy narrowed her eyes and gazed at him skeptically, Wyatt continued, "Listen, the way I see it, we're still fairly young, healthy, happily married with solid careers, and look how amazing the twins are. And so what if we have to buy all new baby stuff? I thought you women liked that kind of thing. So please cut yourself a break, 'cause we got this, Lucy...trust me." Her shaky nod warmed his heart and gave him the confidence to ask, "Now that you know exactly how I feel about this admittedly unexpected pregnancy, does that put your mind at ease, even a little bit?"

Dropping her gaze to his chest, she played with Wyatt's tie before confessing in a small voice, "You have no idea. I didn't say anything to you over the weekend, but in the back of my mind, I just had this uneasy feeling it wasn't a virus making me sick. It did make me wonder if somehow the last jump in the lifeboat before Christmas to give Flynn the journal might be responsible. I mean, if it was that, how in the world could I have explained it to a doctor? So that's definitely weighed on my mind, too. It probably sounds ridiculous, but despite my initial relief when the doctor gave the unexpected results of the blood tests, I did let my emotions get the better of me and panicked...maybe just a little. I'm sorry..."

Tipping her chin up, he pressed a tender kiss on her trembling lips. "Stop. You're not being ridiculous at all and sure as hell have nothing to apologize for. I bet '_congratulations, Mrs. Logan, you're pregnant_' was absolutely the last thing you expected to hear. I'm the one who's sorry I wasn't there with you, Lucy," Wyatt said remorsefully.

Putting a slim finger over his lips, his wife smiled for the first time since he'd come home. "Don't you dare beat yourself up over this, Wyatt Logan. As far as either of us knew, I had a stomach bug that was going around campus, that's all." He knew she was right, but it was hard to not to feel guilty. After all, he was an old pro at self recrimination, at least until Lucy Preston miraculously came into his life. But because it was important to her, Wyatt would make the effort.

Nodding agreeably, he playfully nipped the tip of her finger. "I can't believe we're going to have another baby. Did the doctor say how far along you are or when the baby's due?" Since the shocking words _"I'm pregnant"_ came out of Lucy's mouth, Wyatt had thought about it and come up with a plausible idea or two just when this child was conceived, but purposefully kept silent. To his surprise, Lucy blushed hotly and suddenly unable to look Wyatt in the eye, tucked her cheek against his chest.

"Um, not very far along yet. She estimated about six weeks, so around the first week of November..." As her voice trailed away, the new father-to-be hastily did the math in his head and was helpless to keep a proud, dimpled grin off his face. Unless his calculations were way off, it seemed likely Lucy had gotten pregnant in mid-February, around the time of their very _memorable_ anniversary weekend...

_Flashback_

_(part one)_

Having never reached this particular milestone with Jessica, Wyatt decided being married five years was a pretty big deal, and right after New Year's, he began planning a special anniversary surprise, calling in a few favors here and there from their bunker family. Waking before dawn the morning of Friday, February 16, with a sleeping Lucy curled against him, her soft breath warming his bare chest, Wyatt took a fleeting moment to reflect on his marriage. The years since leaving the bunker and asking Lucy to marry him shortly afterwards had seen their fair share of challenges to be sure, but dreaming of a safe, peaceful future together-_one free from_ _time travel and crazy secret_ _organizations_–they worked hard to build a wonderful life full of love, laughter and happiness.

Privately never fully convinced he deserved it, but grateful nonetheless for a second chance at love, Wyatt felt like the luckiest bastard in the world. He'd truly loved Jess and they'd enjoyed some good years, but their increasingly troubled marriage had eventually strained the love and devotion he felt. After her tragic death the first time in 2012, those residual feelings had naturally gotten all tangled up with guilt and sorrow, resulting in an emotionally-heavy burden he carried around for _years_.

But after meeting Lucy and starting to work through his issues long enough to consider 'possibilities' with her (which culminated in their beautiful night together in 1941 Hollywood), it nearly broke his heart and possibly corrupted his soul when Carol Preston and Emma Whitmore used the mother ship to return his wife to the time line to serve as a Rittenhouse sleeper agent, because as expected, a clueless Wyatt fell neatly into their strategically-brilliant, vindictive trap–predictably honor bound to make his marriage work. After weeks of being miserably torn between the two women, he was sincerely grateful for Garcia Flynn and his remarkable sacrifice_, _because he and Lucy owed the man everything.

His Lucy was a wonderful wife-loving, supportive, kind, funny-and he fell a little deeper in love with her every day. _How could he not? _Then, less than eight months after their wedding day, they'd been overjoyed to welcome beautiful, healthy twin daughters, and from the moment the tiny bundles were placed in his arms, Wyatt had tumbled head over heels for his little girls. He definitely couldn't ask for a better wife and mother of his children, and to celebrate this very important occasion, Wyatt wanted to show Lucy just how much he loved and appreciated her.

Pressing a tender kiss to the top of her head, he slipped out of her arms and their bed to get started on the first part of his surprise. Throwing on some clothes, Wyatt quietly closed their bedroom door behind him before heading down the hallway to the girls' room. Cautiously poking his head around the doorway, he smiled at the adorable sight of the twins cuddled up in Amy's bed, sleepily sharing whatever secrets four-year-old girls might possess. He and Lucy loved and encouraged how close Flynn and Amy were, hopeful they would be there for each other always. Wyatt stepped into the room and dropping down on the end of the bed, asked politely, "Excuse me, ladies, is this sisters-only time, or can Daddies join in, too?" and opened his arms.

"Daddy!" Pushing back the thick, fleecy blanket, the girls threw their arms around his neck and peppered his face with kisses. Wyatt's throat tightened with a fierce love for his young daughters. While he and Jess talked about having kids occasionally (during happier times in their marriage), he'd assumed being a father just wasn't in the cards for him after she was gone.

What an amazing surprise it had been then, when Lucy got pregnant so quickly...not long after they left the bunker, as it turned out. Even more mind-blowing was the day they found out _two_ babies were on the way. He considered this the greatest gift his wife could've given him–aside from her strong, steadfast love-especially when the second ultrasound revealed twin girls. Wyatt supposed some men might long for a son, but he adored raising daughters, perfectly content to be the lone male in the Preston-Logan household (even their two cats, Peanut Butter and Jelly, were females).

"Good morning, sweet girls," he greeted them fondly, prying tiny fingers from around his neck and kissing their smiling faces. "Guess what? Today is 'Surprise Day.' Daddy has a special surprise for the two of you and one for Mommy, but first, I'm gonna need your help. Can I count on you?" Two dark heads nodded eagerly, and after a quick stop in the bathroom, the twins cheerfully followed him downstairs to the kitchen where he filled them in on his plans. Judging by their excited squeals, the Logan twins were definitely on board with Daddy's special surprise for Mommy.

A short while later, Wyatt and his enthusiastic helpers rather noisily entered the master bedroom with a breakfast tray loaded with a variety of breakfast foods and a steaming cup of his wife's favorite coffee. "Mommy! Mommy! Wake up! It's a surprise!" the girls shrieked loudly as they climbed on the bed and tugged the covers back to reveal a bemused Lucy, who yawned and gathered Amy and Flynn in her arms with a loving smile for some early-morning snuggle time.

"Hey, Mommy? Guess what? Today's your 'versary, Daddy said," Flynn blurted out, and not to be outdone, Amy chimed in, "Yeah, Mommy, Daddy said it was your 'versary." Caressing their rosy cheeks and messy dark curls, Lucy listened attentively as the twins chattered enthusiastically about helping Daddy fix her a special breakfast they were actually going to eat in bed, which was apparently all kinds of awesome to their daughters. Catching her husband's eye, she winked at him and mouthed, "Happy anniversary."

Standing at the foot of the bed holding the tray, Wyatt's chest swelled with love for his three best girls. Yeah, after everything they had gone through in the frantic, dangerous, _crazy _years before their marriage, their lives were damn near perfect right about now_,_ and he couldn't wait to spend the next couple of days alone with his sweet, sexy wife. Prudently setting the tray on the top of the dresser first, Wyatt leaned down and thoroughly kissed Lucy good morning, ignoring their daughters' disgusted protests.

"Yuck. Don't look, Sissy, 'cause Daddy and Mommy are doing the mushy stuff _again_," an aggrieved Flynn warned her sister, who obediently clapped small hands over her dark eyes. Lucy smirked against his lips, swiping one last lingering kiss before leaning back to favor Wyatt with a tender glance as he perched on the side of the bed.

"Pay no attention to our daughters, Mr. Logan, because I happen to be a big fan of the so-called _mushy_ stuff," she teased, a twinkle lighting up her dark brown eyes. Nuzzling the top of the twins' heads while watching him expectantly, she began, "Thanks guys, this is such a nice surprise, breakfast in bed for our anniversary..." frowning slightly when the girls giggled wildly in response and looked at their father with conspiratorial grins. At his wry, affectionate nod, the eager four-year-olds began to talk over each other and it was chaos for a minute or two. Wyatt rolled his eyes and at a sharp whistle, Amy and Flynn immediately fell silent, although clearly about to burst, while Lucy looked faintly confused.

"What the girls were trying to say, sweetheart, is that in celebration of our fifth wedding anniversary, I have a couple of surprises. Amy will tell you the first one, and Flynn the second..."

_A/N: What, another cliffhanger, Gracie? Well, that's just mean :P If you noticed, I labeled the flashback part one, because I wanted to do justice to the rest of Wyatt and Lucy's anniversary flashback in the next chapter (which may or may not be the last one 'cause I haven't decided yet). The Timeless fandom is just awesome, and I really enjoy writing future (happy) Lucy and Wyatt and their adorable twins, and sincerely appreciate everyone's favorites, follows and nice reviews for this story. In addition to more of Another Heart to Hold, for those of you following First Steps, I'm already working on the next chapter of that also. Thanks for your patience :)) _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

_A/N #1: My sincere apologies for taking nearly a year to update this sequel to my first Logan twins fic, "Holding Their Hearts Forever" :/ It definitely wasn't intentional-just got sidetracked, I guess, busy writing four new stories (including one in the "Hearts" universe) since last October in addition to finishing the seven-chapter "You Made Me Love You" plus adding several new chapters to "First Steps." Whew...Anyway, here's a quick recap, followed by the last few paragraphs of Chapter Two to get you up to date..._

Story opens Easter weekend in late March 2024, approximately three months after the "_The Miracle of Christmas_" epilogue. Wyatt and Lucy are happily married and parents of twins, Amy and Flynn, who are around 4 ½ years old. Wyatt works for Denise Christopher at the NSA San Francisco office and Lucy teaches part time at Stanford. In Chapter One, Lucy isn't feeling very well, and at a concerned Wyatt's urging, goes to the doctor. Surprise! She's pregnant...

"_Sometimes the littlest things take up the most room in your heart..." - Winnie the Pooh_

_Previously..._

Nodding agreeably, he playfully nipped the tip of her finger. "I can't believe we're going to have another baby. Did the doctor say how far along you are or when the baby's due?" Since the shocking words "_I'm pregnant" _came out of Lucy's mouth, Wyatt had thought about it and come up with a plausible idea or two just when this child was conceived, but purposefully kept silent. To his surprise, Lucy blushed hotly and suddenly unable to look Wyatt in the eye, tucked her cheek against his chest.

"Um, not very far along yet. She estimated about six weeks, so around the first week of November..." As her voice trailed away, the new father-to-be hastily did the math in his head and was helpless to keep a proud, dimpled grin off his face. Unless his calculations were way off, it seemed like Lucy had gotten pregnant in mid-February, around the time of their very _memorable_ anniversary weekend...

_Flashback_

_February 16_

...Standing at the foot of the bed holding the tray, Wyatt's chest swelled with love for his three best girls. Yeah, after everything they had gone through in the frantic, dangerous, _crazy_ years before their marriage, their lives were damn near perfect right about now, and he couldn't wait to spend the next couple of days alone with his sweet, sexy wife. Prudently setting the tray on the top of their dresser first, Wyatt leaned down and thoroughly kissed Lucy good morning, ignoring their daughters' disgusted protests.

"Yuck. Don't look, Sissy, 'cause Daddy and Mommy are doing the mushy stuff _again,_" an aggrieved Flynn warned her sister, who obediently clapped small hands over her dark eyes. Lucy smirked against his lips, swiping one last lingering kiss before leaning back to favor Wyatt with a tender glance as he perched on the side of the bed.

"Pay no attention to our daughters, Mr. Logan, because I happen to be a big fan of the so-called _mushy_ stuff," she teased, a twinkle lighting up her dark brown eyes. Nuzzling the top of the twins' heads while watching him expectantly, she began, "Thanks guys, this is such a nice surprise, breakfast in bed for our anniversary..." frowning slightly when the girls giggled wildly in response and looked at their father with conspiratorial grins.

At his wry, affectionate nod, the eager four-year-olds began to talk over each other and it was chaos for a minute or two. Wyatt rolled his eyes and at a sharp whistle, Amy and Flynn immediately fell silent, although clearly about to burst, while Lucy looked faintly confused. "What the girls were trying to say, sweetheart, is that in celebration of our fifth wedding anniversary, I have a couple surprises. Amy will tell you the first one, and Flynn the second..."

Lucy frowned slightly, but obediently focused her gaze on the twins, who were practically vibrating with pride at getting to share Daddy's 'versary secrets. Amy nodded eagerly at her father's encouraging smile, and patting her mother's arm, blurted out, "Mommy, guess what? Me and Flynnie get to stay at DeeDee and Mimi's for two whole days! And go to the zoo and maybe bake cookies and sleep in 'livia's room, too!" When Lucy glanced at her husband quizzically, he held up a finger to keep her from interrupting.

"Good job, Amy," Wyatt praised with an approving nod, "Now it's your turn, Flynn," grinning as the little girl took a deep breath before the words rapidly tumbled from her lips.

"Mommy! You and Daddy are gonna go on a 'cation for your 'versary. Daddy says it's for mommies and daddies only, but that's okay 'cause me and Sissy are gonna stay at Mimi's and DeeDee's house. Are you excited, Mommy?" The twins watched their mother expectantly as Lucy tried valiantly to process what was going on here.

Taking pity on his bewildered wife, Wyatt scooted closer and playfully rumpling the girls' dark curls, explained, "It's pretty simple, really. Five years ago today, sweetheart, you made me the happiest guy on the planet by becoming my wife, so I wanted to do something special for you. I got the day off, and we're leaving this afternoon for an anniversary getaway to celebrate. Denise and Michelle offered to keep Amy and Flynn until around supper time on Sunday, so we've got the whole weekend alone together, just us. Happy anniversary, Lucy."

He grinned in satisfaction when her dark amber eyes widened in shock. _Yes! Well played, Logan. _Wyatt had put a lot of thought and planning into this trip and couldn't wait until Lucy saw the private suite at the classy B & B he'd booked for the weekend. First things first, though. "That's all the information you get for now, Ma'am, because the rest is a surprise. We have a couple hours to pack and get cleaned up before we need to leave, but first let's eat this anniversary breakfast our little girls helped make before it gets cold," getting up to retrieve the laden tray from the top of the dresser, carefully avoiding his exuberant daughters, who were bouncing all over the bed, cheering enthusiastically.

The remainder of the morning passed swiftly as the family enjoyed breakfast in bed (_a little bit cold and messy as hell, but totally worth the thrilled expressions the twins wore_) and got themselves ready to go. While Lucy was busy helping the girls bathe and dress, Wyatt stashed a surprise for later in the bottom of their suitcase. The small pink and white gift bag-from a certain store he was rather fond of-contained a silky little dark red number he couldn't wait to see on his sexy wife..._not that he intended for her to wear it very long..._

Despite Lucy's best efforts to wheedle their destination out of him, Wyatt hung tough and refused to give her the slightest hint. It was too much fun watching the smartest woman he knew (_and loved fiercely_) alternate between a thoughtful frown and an adorable pout as she looked back and forth between him and the scenery outside the window. Considering Lucy was not only a history professor but also a native of the city, it didn't take her too long to realize where they were. Luckily, since it was barely past noon, traffic wasn't too bad yet, and they arrived in the well-to-do area of San Francisco known as Nob Hill about forty-five minutes after dropping off the twins at the Christophers' house.

Pulling up in front of the Petite Auberge, Wyatt nodded at the patiently waiting parking valet. "Here we are," he announced, pleased by the somewhat awed expression on his wife's face. "Lucy?" When she didn't respond within a few seconds, merely continued to stare at him with wide eyes, he unfastened his seatbelt and leaning toward her, whispered, "Sweetheart, how this is supposed to work is, the sooner we go inside, the sooner we can start enjoying ourselves," pleased at the faintly embarrassed blush tinting her cheeks even as her eyes narrowed in warning at his teasing.

A few minutes later, they were making their way across the quiet, elegant lobby to check in before heading up the gleaming polished oak staircase to the second floor. Stopping in front of a door at the end of a long hallway, Wyatt swiped the key card and politely stepped aside for Lucy to enter first. Walking inside, she immediately came to an abrupt halt, her startled gaze sweeping the beautifully-decorated room. Her hushed, "_Oh, Wyatt,"_ was quite gratifying, and looking around, he made a mental note to text his thanks to Michelle later on for recommending such a nice place. Their private suite was charming and spacious, with a small balcony, fireplace and an inviting king-sized bed that they both eyed with interest.

Stepping around Lucy, Wyatt set the suitcase down beside the dresser before flopping down on the bed and gazing expectantly at his wife. "Well, wife of mine, what do you think?" and grunted softly when she pounced on him and draping her slender body over his, began fervently peppering Wyatt's face with tiny kisses. "Why, Lucy Preston Logan, I'm scandalized," he teased huskily, "It's the middle of the day, not even close to dark yet, and I think you're trying to take advantage of me."

Drawing back and tenderly caressing his cheek, his shameless wife flashed him a radiant smile and assured Wyatt with a confident gleam in her soft brown eyes, "Oh, yes, Mr. Logan, I guarantee you will most definitely be taken advantage of numerous times in a variety of delightful ways during the next two days, starting right now." Aroused by her sinful promise, but unwilling to let her have the last word, Wyatt smirked at Lucy's surprised gasp when he deftly flipped them over and pressing her deeper into the mattress, whispered, "Counting on it, Ma'am..."

_End Flashback_

_Yeah_, Wyatt decided with a wistful sigh, _it had definitely been a weekend to remember_. While of course they adored parenting a pair of sweet, high-spirited pre-schoolers, what a treat it was to take a break from their everyday routines and spend a couple days simply being Wyatt and Lucy, a husband and wife very much in love with each other.

Taking full advantage of the rare child-less weekend, they had spent far more time celebrating their wedding anniversary _in_ bed than out, although he and Lucy had ventured out at least once a day over the weekend to eat and do a little sightseeing. He guessed it was rather ironic then they'd managed to conceive a _third_ child (well, unless super Mom was carrying twins again). Wyatt reflected thoughtfully there was a very good chance his wife would be pretty riled up for at least a little while if–without even trying-they'd somehow unwittingly _doubled_ the number of little Preston-Logans running around...

Leaning in to kiss her, he was amused when Lucy put her hand over Wyatt's lips and regarded him suspiciously. "I can tell by the expression on your face exactly what you're thinking, soldier. You don't have to look so damn smug about getting me with child again, Wyatt Logan," she huffed, muttering something under her breath about swollen feet and stretch marks and morning sickness. It was cute as hell, but_ don't laugh, don't even smile, _he told himself, knowing it would only piss her off even more. His Lucy was such a sweet-natured woman and so rarely out of sorts that when she actually was, he always found it secretly quite entertaining; however, in this particular instance, probably best he not share that with his wife.

Deliberately keeping his expression blank, Wyatt tugged Lucy close, wrapping his arms around her (_for_ _now_) tiny waist and said lightly, "I think you might be mistaking my happiness at having another baby for something else, Mrs. Logan." And all kidding aside, he truly meant it. Despite having a few doubts early on when Lucy was expecting the girls stemming from his abusive childhood, Wyatt had been pleasantly surprised by how much he loved being Flynn and Amy's father-exactly as his wife predicted.

Unsurprisingly, she'd been absolutely right, because from the second the delivery room nurse placed a tiny pink bundle in each of Wyatt's arms, he'd fallen head over heels for their newborn daughters. Lucy was the other half of his heart, but the intense love Wyatt felt for Amy and Flynn the day they were born was unlike anything he could've anticipated, and as the twins grew older, those feelings grew right along with them. He had no doubt his heart had plenty of room for a third child and knew Lucy felt the same.

Of course, having an amazing woman like the Professor as the mother of his children made all the difference. Smart, kind, loving, patient-Lucy was an incredible mom, a real natural. And, as he'd wryly admitted in the bunker just after the embattled future versions of themselves had departed, Wyatt didn't think his first wife was necessarily cut out to be someone's mom-especially the scary Rittenhouse version of Jessica Logan. His tremendous relief that the blonde had been lying about being pregnant in an effort to manipulate him was in stark contrast to Wyatt's joyous feelings when he and Lucy found out within months of leaving the bunker they were going to be parents.

Lucy's long dark lashes fluttered shut and her breathing deepened as she rested her cheek against his chest. Husband and wife lay quietly for a while, each lost in their own thoughts. "Hey, Lucy? I really am excited about the baby," Wyatt whispered, leaning close to press a kiss on her dark curls, "I love you so much, sweetheart." He was puzzled by her lack of response until a soft snore broke the hushed silence of their bedroom. Drawing back, he ran his finger along her pale cheek. _Poor thing, all worn out, _Wyatt grinned to himself. Lucy was gonna need all the love and support he could give her for the next few months, and he looked forward to it.

Cautiously extricating himself from her, Wyatt snagged a fleecy throw from the chair beside the door and gently tucked it around Lucy. Glancing at his phone, he saw it was nearly time to pick up Amy and Flynn from their morning at day care, something that normally their Mommy handled on Mondays. _But not today. _Mommy needed her rest. Leaning over the bed, he nuzzled her warm cheek and murmured, "Sleep now, sweetheart. I'll be back soon with girls." Shooting his boss a quick text that everything was okay but he wouldn't be returning to the office this afternoon, Wyatt hurriedly changed clothes, and after one last wistful smile at the small figure curled up in the middle of the king-size bed, left to collect his daughters.

Aside from happily sharing the unexpected baby news with their bunker family and a few close work friends around a month later, life continued as usual in the Preston-Logan house, with spring quickly turning to summer as the busy days passed in a contented blur for the young family. When the first ultrasound revealed only one baby, Wyatt couldn't help feeling relieved. While his wife seldom complained at the time, he'd seen himself how difficult carrying the twins had been on her. This time, however, unlike the exhaustion and severe daily morning sickness she suffered for months during her first pregnancy, Lucy felt pretty good for the most part, especially once the first trimester passed (_good enough to chafe when Wyatt fussed and okay, maybe acted a little overprotective_).

Despite some natural concerns about being pregnant over the age of 40, she was in excellent health and barely showing by the time the spring quarter drew to a close the first week of June. They'd already begun to discuss how much maternity leave she wanted to take before and after the baby arrived, and because he knew how important teaching was to Lucy, Wyatt left the final decision up to her. Luckily, money wasn't an issue. Not only did he have a good job making a decent salary-enough to support his wife and daughters forever if necessary-but he also felt confident Lucy knew her own limitations, and would make the right choice for herself and their growing family.

Considering her due date fell in the middle of the upcoming fall quarter, Lucy felt it would be too disruptive for her students to bring in a substitute to finish out the term. During a meeting with the associate dean of the History Department, the university generously agreed to approve a leave of absence for the newly-tenured Professor Preston that covered all of the next school year. Wyatt thought it was a smart plan. By the following fall quarter, the new baby would be close to a year old and the twins entering their last year of pre-school before kindergarten, and Lucy would probably be more than ready to get back to teaching part time.

With the expectant mom's work situation handled satisfactorily, it was time to focus their attention on issues closer to home. Anxious about when it would be best to break it to their young daughters that Mommy was gonna have a baby, Lucy had done a little bit of research, but before she and Wyatt had a chance to sit the girls down and tell them, the matter was taken out of their hands over the busy long Memorial Day weekend.

On Saturday morning, they'd treated their young daughters to one of their favorite activities with a trip to the zoo, and invited Rufus and Jiya over for supper that evening. Amy and Flynn adored spending time with their honorary aunt and uncle, and-much to their parents' amusement-usually managed to wheedle more than one bedtime story out of (_pushover_) Uncle Rufus. Once the over-tired, fractious twins were finally asleep, the two couples visited for another hour or so until Lucy started yawning and dozed off before it was even dark outside.

After receiving an invitation for a cookout at the Christophers' on Memorial Day, they decided to spend Sunday at home, just the four of them. Sure, he was probably fussing unnecessarily (which tended to annoy Lucy, depending on her mood), but Wyatt wanted to give her a chance to rest up after yesterday's zoo outing. Since she wasn't feeling up to romping through the sprinkler with Flynn and Amy after lunch, she wore a comfortable, loose-fitting summery dress to relax in while Wyatt donned board shorts to chase after the excited four-year-olds as they shrieked and darted in and out of the cool water.

As the delightful sound of the girls' excited shouts rang around their back yard, Wyatt took a second to catch his breath. Damn, he must be getting old if he couldn't keep up with a pair of rowdy preschoolers. He consoled himself that at least he could still handle his beautiful wife, the proof of which was just starting to show on her slender form. _Still hard to believe sometimes their little family would be welcoming a new baby in just a few short months. _Catching his wife's eye, Wyatt deliberately dropped his intent gaze lower and grinned, pleased–and yeah, maybe a little proud-when she blushed a rosy pink and cupped her tiny bump protectively.

He guessed about an hour had passed by the time the girls started to slow down a little. "Alright, ladies, Daddy needs a little break. Let's see what snacks Mommy has for us," impervious to their disappointed grumbles. Reaching down to turn off the sprinkler, Wyatt looked up at exactly the moment the twins suddenly charged toward their mother, who was sitting in the shade on a chaise lounger. "Girls, wait!" he shouted hoarsely, but it was too late. Lucy's hiss of discomfort when Flynn landed directly on her unprotected stomach sent a chill through Wyatt.

Even as she frowned and shook her head at him in warning, Wyatt's angry roar stopped the shocked twins in their tracks. Since Daddy very rarely even raised his voice, of course Flynn and Amy immediately burst into tears, lips trembling-which broke his heart and made him feel like the world's worst father. _God, for a few seconds, he even sounded just like his old man, _Wyatt grimaced.

Taking a deep breath, he quickly leaned down to make sure Lucy was okay before sitting on the end of her chaise and gathering the sobbing twins in his arms. It took a couple minutes to sooth their hurt feelings, but gradually, the flood of tears slowed to the occasional hiccup and sniffle, enough that he was able to get them settled between Daddy and Mommy. Over their damp heads, he glanced at his wife and murmured, "Alright, then, Mommy, ready or not, I think it's go time."

Inhaling deeply, Lucy nodded, and fixing a reassuring smile on her face, hesitantly explained to the girls that they had to be careful about jumping on her for a while because Mommy had a little brother or sister growing in her tummy. Lifting her dress to let their wide-eyed daughters touch her gently rounded bump, she did an admirable job (_in his admittedly biased opinion_) of patiently answering their curious questions in a way Amy and Flynn seemed to understand and easily accept...at least for now.

To Wyatt's profound relief, within a matter of minutes, the dreaded, but still very important, discussion was over, with the seemingly unconcerned twins asking for juice boxes and goldfish crackers and chattering excitedly about going to see DeeDee and Mimi tomorrow. _Well, hell, that went much smoother than he'd expected, not that Wyatt was very much help. _Sure, as the baby grew bigger and their mother's appearance began to change drastically, their smart, inquisitive girls would probably come up with lots more questions-harder questions, no doubt–but today was a great start because the woman he was married to happened to be the most amazing, loving mother, one who knew just what to say in a situation like this. _Thank God for Lucy Preston-Logan. _Wyatt Logan was one lucky guy, and he damn well knew it...

_A/N #2: First, thanks to those of you still interested in this story for your amazing patience! I honestly meant for this new chapter to be the final one because I've got a couple new fic ideas for Amy and Flynn I want to work on, but it's just so much fun to write about happily married (and expecting) Mommy Lucy and Daddy Wyatt, I guess things got a little out of hand, lol. Since this third chapter took us about halfway through Lucy's surprise pregnancy, the next (hopefully last) one will take us all the way to the arrival of new baby Logan. My sincere appreciation to all the Timeless readers out there for your favorites, follows, and reviews :))_


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter Four_

"_A baby makes love stronger, the days shorter, the nights longer, savings smaller, and a home happier." - Unknown_

Wyatt ducked under the water, preoccupied with running through the list in his head of tasks waiting on him at the office this morning. With Denise out all this week at a twice-yearly conference in D.C., as her second in command, he was in charge of their Special Projects division in her absence. He felt the slight draft a split second before the shower curtain was jerked back and his very bright-eyed (for this early in the day), _very bare_ wife hopped in behind him. _Jesus, so much for his usual lightning-fast reflexes..._

"Morning, soldier," she purred lazily, eying him with a hungry expression as she began running her small hands possessively over his water-slicked chest. Wyatt's body instantly tightened with desire, any thoughts of work and the office and _those_ kinds of responsibilities evaporating as he eagerly accepted the challenge gleaming in her dark amber eyes and firmly pressed Lucy's back to the cool tiled shower wall, capturing her warm, sweet mouth as the steam rose around them.

"Something I can help you with, Ma'am?" He growled against her ear as she wordlessly wrapped her slender arms tightly around Wyatt and then proceeded to have her wicked way with him, as she did most mornings lately before the girls woke-not to mention frequently in the middle of the day _and_ sometimes after Flynn and Amy went to bed. He had to admit, this had very quickly become just about his favorite part of Lucy's second pregnancy. Once her all-day morning sickness had subsided near the end of the first trimester, Wyatt had been quite appreciative when his sexy wife's crazy baby-making hormones had kicked in. She was damn near insatiable at times–not that he minded in the least. Never let it be said that Wyatt Logan wasn't a _considerate_ husband...

A short while later (_because hey, he was on a schedule here, after all_), Wyatt was standing at the double sink preparing to lather his face for a quick shave when Lucy peered into the mirror beside him and complained half-heartedly about the visible 'love bite' on her neck. _Oops, my bad_. "Hey, you started it, sweetheart, and I definitely don't recall any objections at the time," he responded mildly, grinning crookedly when she narrowed her eyes at him in pretend displeasure. It was quite amusing when Lucy copped a surly attitude considering _she_ was the one who ravished _him_. "I'm just the guy who's trying to be supportive of your needs and _desires_ while you're carrying my child."

Meeting his glance in the mirror, his wife raised a delicate eyebrow. "Well, my goodness, you are just so accommodating, Wyatt Logan," she observed, the somewhat calculating expression on her face the only warning he got. Good thing Wyatt hadn't actually picked up his razor yet when Lucy unexpectedly launched herself at him, accidentally (_yeah, right_) losing the oversized towel she'd wrapped around her petite frame in the process. "Best husband ever," she declared affectionately in between pressing languid kisses on his still unshaven cheeks as she shamelessly rubbed her bare body against his.

"You're killing me here, sweetheart," Wyatt groaned even as he struggled to rein in his seemingly endless desire for his beautiful wife (as well as hang on to the loosening towel around his waist). He absolutely couldn't be late to work this morning, but_ damn_, if a determined, freshly-showered Lucy wasn't tempting as hell. _Little witch_...

Before things could progress any further, though, husband and wife broke apart at a sudden knock on the door. "Mommy? Are you in there?" Flynn's sleepy voice drifted through the locked door. Wyatt was truthfully torn between relief and disappointment when Lucy stepped back and grabbed her kimono from the back of the door, hastily slipping it on with a heartfelt sigh of regret. _He knew exactly how she felt..._

"To be continued, Mr. Logan," she promised huskily with a naughty wink, hurriedly tying the kimono belt just above her growing baby bump and letting herself out of the bathroom to tend to their daughter.

"Looking forward to it, Mrs. Logan," Wyatt murmured, smirking at his reflection before picking up the shave cream. Damn shame he had noon meetings both today and tomorrow, because spending his lunch hour at home taking care of Lucy's _needs_ was always a welcome distraction during a long work day. From the knowing looks sent his way every so often, he was pretty sure his boss and a couple of the guys knew exactly what was going on, not that Wyatt gave a rat's ass. He loved this extremely sexy, aggressive side of his wife, and was determined to enjoy this time with her while he could because goodness knows, it probably wasn't going to last forever, not as her belly got bigger and later adding a newborn to their often chaotic lives.

"_The littlest feet make the biggest footprints on our hearts." - Anonymous_

"Daddy? Hey, Daddy? You sleeping?" While the barely audible question didn't immediately penetrate his peaceful slumber, two tiny fingers carefully peeling open his right eye sure got Wyatt's attention. "Daddy, it's me, Amy...wake up."

Opening the other eye, he reached over and turning the small lamp beside the bed on low, cleared his throat softly. "I'm awake. What's wrong, honey? Did you have a bad dream?" Wyatt asked, peering at his young daughter standing beside the bed staring at him with a worried expression on her sweet face. After a quick glance over his shoulder revealed his wife was thankfully asleep (finally), Wyatt scooted back slightly to make room and lifted the covers in silent invitation. The tiny four-year-old wasted no time climbing in and nestled against his bare chest with a contented sigh.

Kissing the top of her messy dark curls, he whispered, "What's got you awake in the middle of the night, little one?" Wyatt waited patiently for the child's response, since unlike Flynn who was more outgoing and shared her feelings easily, Amy was similar in temperament to her father and tended to brood when something was bothering her.

He was starting to doze off when she eventually reached up to pat his cheek and whisper, "Daddy, you always say me and Flynnie are your sweet girls...are you and Mommy gonna love the new baby inside her tummy more than us 'cause he's a boy baby?" And then she fell silent. Wyatt's drowsy eyes snapped open as he stared at his young daughter in shock. _Where in the world had Amy gotten an idea like that? _As she watched him anxiously, the answer suddenly came to him, and Wyatt was pretty sure he knew what prompted the little girl's heartbreaking question.

Lucy had her mid-pregnancy ultrasound yesterday morning, and to their stunned joy, it revealed she was carrying a healthy _son_. Giddy with excitement, they'd spent the trip home from the gynecologist in a happy daze and told the twins right away that a baby brother would be coming to live with them sometime after Halloween. While both girls had instantly squealed and jumped up and down with excitement, Wyatt realized on further reflection, little Amy had apparently begun experiencing some doubts and was feeling a little insecure. Unfortunately, his sleeping wife was always so much better explaining things to the twins_._

Taking a deep breath, Wyatt prayed he would find the right words to reassure the worried preschooler.

"Oh, baby girl, no, of course not," he murmured, cupping her baby soft cheek. "You and your sister will always, always be my sweet girls, even when you are all grown up. Mommy and I love you both so much, and nothing or no one, not even a baby, could _ever_ change that. Our hearts have plenty of room to love you, Flynn _and_ your new brother, okay? Does that answer your question, honey?"

Practically holding his breath, he watched Amy closely, her delicate brows drawn together in a slight frown-_looking so much like a miniature of her mother it made his heart ache_-as she mulled over his spur-of-the-moment explanation. Just when he thought his nerves couldn't take much more, without warning, the little girl nodded solemnly, dark eyes shining with a trust that humbled Wyatt. "Think so, Daddy. You mean how when PB and Jelly came to live with us, I loved them like you and Mommy and Flynnie?"

_Not exactly–but close enough,_ a relieved Wyatt decided, especially considering that despite how intelligent his daughter was, she was still only four years old. "Yes, Ma'am," he answered, tapping his finger on the end of her pert little nose. "Are you okay to go back to bed now, sweet girl?" Wyatt asked. At Amy's sleepy nod, he pushed back the covers and climbing out of bed, leaned over to gather her in his arms where she rested her head on his shoulder with a faint yawn. Making his way down the hallway to the twins' room, he quietly pushed open the door with his shoulder and gently deposited Amy on Flynn's bed since the girls slept together more often than not. "Daddy's gonna get you tucked in all nice and cozy," he promised with a smile, pleased when she cuddled against her twin and immediately went back to sleep.

Wyatt stood watching his girls for a few seconds before returning to the master bedroom. Careful not to disturb his slumbering wife, he slid under the covers and curled himself around her slender body. Cupping the slight bump where his son was growing bigger every day, Wyatt sighed in contentment. Without warning, Lucy spoke in the darkness. "Best Daddy ever," she mumbled sleepily, clumsily patting his hand. "Love you, Wyatt..." Taken aback for a few seconds, Wyatt silently nuzzled her fragrant raven hair in response and drifted off, his chest filled with love and gratitude at his wife's praise.

"_The joy that a newborn brings cannot be equaled." - Byron Pulsiter_

Stepping back to assess his handiwork, Wyatt set the brush on top of the open can of pale gray paint and pulling a worn bandana from his back pocket, tiredly wiped his sweaty forehead. It had been a busy couple of days, but the new nursery was really starting to come together-although judging by the faint ache in his lower back and calves, he'd apparently forgotten the long hours it had taken to get the girls' room ready five years ago. _Where had the time gone so quickly? _he wondered pensively. Caught up in the every day routine of life, it seemed as if hardly any time at all had passed since bringing their precious newborn daughters home from the hospital only days after finishing _their_ nursery.

And soon, they'd be welcoming a baby son who deserved his own space in the Preston-Logan household. Luckily, their house had a third bedroom upstairs Lucy had been using as an office since she returned to teaching. With some much-appreciated help from Rufus (in return for pizza and beer), it had taken the guys a big chunk of yesterday afternoon to move everything out of the small room beside the master bedroom to a corner of the basement so Wyatt could start painting today. The job was by necessity a solitary effort, however, since paint fumes tended to make Lucy queasy and-despite loving his daughters dearly–there was no way in hell Daddy was gonna turn a pair of eager four-year-olds loose with paint and brushes.

He supposed painting could be considered rather tedious work by some, but Wyatt didn't mind. The simple task kept his hands occupied, giving him plenty of time to think about all kinds of stuff. Actually, it had been a pleasant surprise how much he enjoyed the whole remodeling and decorating process once the newlyweds bought their first home together. Because he and Jessica had always lived in an apartment close to Pendleton during their marriage, this was his first experience being a homeowner, and so far he'd gotten a lot of satisfaction out of turning the older, two-story house into a comfortable home for Lucy and their growing family. Definitely hadn't taken long for Wyatt to put to good use some of the lessons he'd learned as a child back in Texas from his Grandpa Sherwin...

_Flashback_

"Easy now, son, hold her nice and steady so you don't bust your thumb," Grandpa cautioned as eight-year-old Wyatt frowned and concentrated on neatly hammering the nail in place. It was the second week of his summer vacation, and he was helping Grandpa fix the chicken coop. Wyatt was having the time of his young life since Daddy had brought him to stay with James and Betsy Sherwin for the whole summer. His grandparents' farm was an exciting place, with lots of new and interesting things for the lonely boy to do. Wyatt especially enjoyed helping with all the animals that needed looking after, and was already getting pretty attached to Jack the black Lab and the three cats living in the barn to keep mice away.

More importantly, while Wyatt was still too young to really comprehend it, there was a soothing rhythm and structure to life on the farm he'd unconsciously yearned for since his Mama had passed away nearly a year ago. Sweet, pretty Elisabeth Logan had been only 30 years old, his grandparents' only child, and her death in a car accident had devastated Wyatt and driven his Daddy nearly crazy with grief. The world was a cold, bewildering place most of the time now that Mama was gone, and he missed her something fierce...but being with Grandma and Grandpa had already started to ease the ache some because he knew they loved and missed her, too. It made him feel weird but also kinda good the day he overheard Grandma telling her husband that _"their Libby would never truly be gone as long as we have Wyatt_." He supposed it was because he had dark hair and blue eyes like Mama's.

After a hearty breakfast, mornings were always for chores, even on Sunday before church, with Wyatt doing his fair share like feeding the chickens and ducks and helping Grandpa milk the cows and groom the horses. As much fun as chores were, though, something he really liked was the hours he and Grandpa would spend together most afternoons, _"just the menfolk," _Grandpa would tell his wife with a wink, the blue eyes their grandson had inherited twinkling mischievously. Every day brought something new for the boy to experience. They'd gone fishing a couple times in the cool, deep pond over the hill from the barn, went blackberry picking, worked on the old John Deere tractor, and today after lunch, Grandpa handed a wide-eyed Wyatt a hammer and asked for his help with fixing the chicken coop.

"Well done, Wy. You've got a good eye and a steady hand with that hammer," Grandpa praised when the repair was done, filling Wyatt's chest with pride. "Of course, when your Grandma sees what a fine job you've done, she's gonna come up with a whole list of stuff that needs fixing, you mark my words." They exchanged rueful grins of masculine solidarity because it was well known Betsy Sherwin liked things around her to be neat, tidy and just so.

Over the summer, an eager-to-learn Wyatt acquired valuable practical experience working with his hands and grew to love it. In between learning to take care of the livestock, he mended split-rail fences, helped replace the back porch steps, painted the barn, and even built Grandma a birdhouse. Wyatt stayed with his grandparents every summer afterwards until he graduated from high school and left for Pendleton and the Army, sadly, not long before they both passed away the following winter. Yeah, his Grandpa had been a wise, patient man who taught his only grandson many life lessons during those wonderful summers that an adult Wyatt appreciated and would never forget...

_End Flashback_

"Oh, Wyatt, I really like that shade of gray–it looks so nice," Lucy exclaimed from the open doorway, slim hands absently smoothing her prominent baby bump as she glanced around the empty room before turning away seconds later. She'd been on leave from the university since spring quarter ended, and with less than two months to go until their son's due date, and Flynn and Amy in pre-school three mornings a week, decided to take advantage of her extra time at home to work on getting the nursery ready. Over Labor Day weekend, they'd taken a trip to Pottery Barn Kids to let the twins help pick out some stuff for their baby brother's room like a new crib, dresser, and changing table. It had been cute as hell to see how seriously they already took their big sister duties, especially when it became necessary for Lucy to diplomatically steer them away from things decorated with mermaids and unicorns.

Sitting cross legged on the floor, Wyatt grabbed his water bottle and drained it, privately gratified by his wife's compliment since he'd chosen the paint color to match the bedding set they bought after the girls had finally decided on baby elephants. Stepping back into the nursery with an oversized shopping bag, Lucy set it down and pulled out a fluffy, cream-colored quilt trimmed with whimsical gray elephants. "Not too close now, sweetheart, the paint's still tacky to the touch," Wyatt warned when she went to hold the quilt up to the wall to see if it matched.

"It's just perfect," she breathed with a satisfied nod. "Hmm, seems you have a heretofore undiscovered flair for decorating, Mr. Logan." Wyatt shrugged modestly. He doubted there was any merit to her comment, but hey, if the Professor was happy, then he was happy. _It was that simple_. Getting to his feet with a muted groan, he pulled Lucy into a hug, thrilled at the feel of their son nestled securely between them. Like the rest of his family, Wyatt couldn't wait to meet the newest member. _He loved the Logan females with all his heart, but still, might be nice to have another guy around here. _Leaning back within the circle of his arms, she gently caressed his cheek. "You are such a wonderful father, Wyatt," Lucy declared, smiling up at him. "Thank you for working so hard on the baby's room. It's going to be beautiful, and I can't wait to bring our son home."

Wyatt's throat got a little tight at the love and sincere admiration shining in his wife's soft brown eyes. "No thanks necessary, Ma'am," he managed, swallowing thickly. "There's not much I wouldn't do for you and our children." _ And he meant it. _ Lucy, Amy and Flynn were his whole life, one Wyatt might secretly never be 100 percent quite sure he deserved at times–but selfishly would cherish and protect with everything he had. Without warning, the quiet, sentimental moment was abruptly interrupted by a sharp kick landing uncomfortably close to Wyatt's groin.

"Hey, watch it, kid," he muttered, pretending to frown at Lucy's less-than-sympathetic chuckle when she stepped back and tried to calm their rowdy son by rubbing slow circles on her belly. Dropping a kiss on her smiling lips, Wyatt shooed her out of the room so he could finish. Now that the walls were done, the new dark gray plush carpeting would be installed later this week, and then they could start moving the furniture in next weekend. Having the nursery ready in plenty of time certainly eased Wyatt's mind. One less thing to worry about...

"_A baby fills a place in your heart that you never knew was empty..." - Anonymous_

"Why did you let me pick out a burnt orange sweater this morning? I probably look like a pumpkin with legs. Not to mention my bump is getting so big, it feels like I'm carrying one around under my sweater," Lucy grumbled, carefully picking her way over the uneven ground while holding Wyatt's hand tightly. It was a beautiful, crisp Saturday morning in early October, and since they'd just about finished decorating and setting up the baby's room, decided to take a break and treat Amy and Flynn to a visit to the local pumpkin patch before having lunch at their favorite McDonalds.

Their daughters were having a great time, darting here and there, entranced by the residents of the petting zoo and exclaiming over each pumpkin with delight. Their eight months pregnant mother, on the other hand, didn't seem to be having near as much fun. Lucy was down to the final few weeks of her pregnancy and definitely getting a little cranky with it–not that he minded one bit. _No, Ma'am. _The baby would be here soon enough, and he knew from past experience it wouldn't take long for his fretful wife to forget all about her aching back, swollen feet, and having to pee every 10 minutes.

"Now, sweetheart, you look beautiful in your pretty orange sweater, not like a pumpkin at all," Wyatt soothed, pressing a kiss to the top of her windblown head, "Listen, we're almost done here. Let's give the girls a few more minutes to make up their minds while we pick out a couple nice pumpkins for the front porch, and then we'll go grab an early lunch, alright?" In an effort to distract Lucy from her late-stage pregnancy woes, he deftly changed the subject to a final decision on a name for their son. Ever since finding out in late June the sex of the baby, the parents to be had occasionally considered a few different baby names, but nothing was set in stone yet.

Wyatt had given it some thought, and felt pretty strongly he'd like James in there somewhere to honor the memory of his Grandpa-plus James was also _his_ middle name, so that was a bonus. Lucy confessed she was torn between her Cahill grandpa, Ethan, or maybe Henry for the father who raised her, so they spent the next several minutes following Flynn and Amy around and discussing the names. By the time Mommy was helping the twins into their booster seats while Daddy loaded up the pumpkins, they had tentatively settled on Ethan James Logan. It sounded like a good, solid name to Wyatt, and as his wife thoughtfully pointed out, if for some reason, their boy didn't eventually care for being called Ethan, he could choose E.J. or maybe James or Jamie. _Ethan Logan. _Testing out the name in his head, Wyatt reflected wistfully the new baby was getting more real by the day...

_October 31_

Unlocking the front door and letting himself in, Wyatt tossed his keys on the small table beside the door and gratefully loosened his tie, glad to be home a little earlier than usual so he and Lucy could take the girls trick or treating up and down their street this evening. His daughters had picked out their costumes at least a month ago and talked about nothing else for the past week. He looked up at the sound of tiny feet pounding down the stairs. "Daddy! Daddy!" Amy shrieked, "You're home! Guess what? It's Halloween and we're going trick or treat!"

Grinning, Wyatt grunted involuntarily when two very enthusiastic little girls jumped off the bottom step and slammed themselves into his lower legs. "Yeah, Daddy, it's Halloween!" Flynn echoed with a big grin, "Can we put on our costumes and go trick or treat now, please, please, please?" Wyatt chuckled. It was damn near impossible to resist his daughters when they begged so adorably.

"Hey, there's my sweet girls," he said, gently running his hand over their messy curls. Leaning down, Wyatt scooped the eager twins into his arms and settling a girl on each hip, kissed their flushed cheeks before heading upstairs. Since Trick or Treat started in less than an hour, he was kinda surprised they weren't dressed already. "I figured you two would be ready to go and chomping at the bit by now. Where's Mommy?" Wyatt asked curiously.

He frowned when the twins looked at each other before answering. "Mommy was tired and needed a nap," Flynn confided, whispering in his ear, "So me and Sissy were playing in our room like good girls until you got home." _What?_ She'd been fine when he talked to her at lunch time. Putting the twins down, Wyatt sent them to their room to wait for him while he checked on Mommy.

The second they were out of sight, a concerned Wyatt ducked into the master bedroom, which was empty, although the bed covers looked a little rumpled. Noticing the bathroom door was shut tight, he knocked hesitantly. "Lucy, sweetheart, everything okay in there?" For a couple seconds, all he could hear was the rapid beating of his heart. _Was something wrong? Was it the baby?_

About the time Wyatt was prepared to jerk open the door-_his wife's privacy be damned–_–he was relieved to hear Lucy's voice. "Out in a minute," she called, in a faintly strained tone. Wyatt stared at the door for a moment, uncertain if he should knock again when Lucy apparently read his mind and added, "Seriously, I'm okay, be right out." Shaking his head, he started changing clothes, hanging his suit and tie in the closet and slipping out of his dress shirt. By the time Wyatt was tugging a forest green sweater over his white tee and dark jeans, Lucy finally came out of the bathroom. Aside from looking maybe a little more fatigued than usual (and definitely ready to pop in maternity jeans and one of his flannel shirts over her own white tee), she did seem to be doing okay at first glance.

"There you are, sweetheart," he exclaimed, hurrying to her side and wrapping his arms around her slight frame. "Is everything alright?" Wyatt asked worriedly, cupping her pale cheek. "Are you sure you're up to walking around a few blocks with the girls for the next hour?" His heart sank when the Professor wavered for maybe a half second before firmly assuring him she was fine. Tipping her chin up, Wyatt gazed intently into his wife's always expressive face. _His Lucy was a terrible liar_. "Are you sure?" he repeated quietly, willing himself to not panic at the way her dark brows drew together in a slight frown.

"Please don't fuss, Wyatt, I just laid down for a few minutes 'cause I'm a little tired today and my back has been twinging off and on, but I'm fine, really, I promise," Lucy stressed, kissing him quickly...and maybe not quite meeting his eyes. "Now, c'mon, we better get the girls ready to go. They've been practically bouncing off the walls today, they're so excited." And with that, she turned and walked out of the room, leaving Wyatt feeling a bit uneasy. _ Dammit_. Even though the baby wasn't due for another week, she was probably in labor or something already, but knowing his wife, didn't want to spoil a fun evening for their daughters. _Stubborn little thing_. Shaking his head, Wyatt picked up his phone and hastily shot his boss a text in case his instincts were correct.

Once they'd hurriedly wrangled twins into their costumes–Minnie Mouse for Amy and Tinkerbell for Flynn–it was nearly 6:00. Handing the girls their plastic pumpkins to carry treats once they were all outside, Mommy insisted on taking a few pictures of a beaming Flynn and Amy on the front steps, including a couple of them with Daddy. "Alright, little Disney girls, it's time to get this trick or treat party started," Lucy declared with a smile, tucking the phone in her back pocket and reaching for Wyatt's hand.

It was a gorgeous fall evening, and their usually quiet neighborhood was filled with noise and color as all sorts of brightly-costumed little trick or treaters raced up and down the street accompanied by parents and grandparents. For the next hour, he and Lucy leisurely followed their excited daughters as they went from house to house, holding hands and enjoying themselves. Finally, Trick or Treat was just about over, and the Logans had ended up across the street and down a couple houses from theirs. Wyatt was thinking how different next Halloween would be, having to push a stroller around when Lucy came to an abrupt stop, her small hand gripping his tightly as she bent over clutching her middle. _Shit. He knew it..._

Somehow in the following chaotic minutes, Wyatt managed to herd everyone across the street and inside the house, call Denise and Michelle to come pick up the girls to spend the night at their place, and retrieve his wife's hospital bag. Luckily, Amy and Flynn seemed oblivious to the fact their mother was sitting in the living room in the early stages of labor, and after giving Daddy and Mommy hugs and kisses, happily went home with the Christophers. Less than an hour later, Lucy was comfortably situated in a combination labor/delivery room while Wyatt sat beside her bed to sign the admitting paperwork and text Rufus and Jiya.

The first hour or so after that passed rather slowly until Lucy's water broke, and then everything seemed to speed up. Within what felt like only a matter of minutes, she was fully dilated and ready to push. "Your son is in an awful big hurry to get here, soldier," Lucy gritted out at one point, and while Wyatt wanted to grin at her petulant tone, he valued his life too much to make a rookie mistake like that and merely responded agreeably, "Yes, Ma'am."

Suddenly, after one last big push, Lucy fell back against Wyatt's chest as Ethan James Logan was born just before midnight, weighing in at seven pounds even...and loudly letting everyone in the room know he was pretty pissed off right about now. Laughing in sheer relief, Wyatt pressed his lips to his wife's sweaty brow and whispered how proud he was of her. He was in awe of his wife's incredible strength and never loved her more than he did in this moment.

Then the nurse handed him their dark-haired son, and Wyatt's heart was nearly overwhelmed with love and pride when the newest member of the Logan family opened his dusky blue eyes and blinked solemnly at his father. Turning to carefully hand the baby to his eager mother, he whispered hoarsely, "Sweetheart, he's perfect. I love you so much...thank you for our son." As Lucy cradled the infant to her chest, she looked up, beaming tearfully, and Wyatt knew he would remember this night-this Halloween-for the rest of his life...

"_Your baby boy will hold your hand for only a little time, but he will hold your heart for a lifetime." - Unknown_

_A/N #1: And so little Amy and Flynn have a new baby brother (at least in THIS fanfic, lol). I hope all of you still following this Logan twins story enjoy the final chapter as much as I loved writing it :) I do have a couple ideas for more stories in the "Hearts" universe, including a Christmas fic. On a slightly serious note, while it seems as the months pass, there are fewer and fewer people reading Timeless fanfiction, I'm continually inspired by the characters of Lucy and Wyatt–and personally have no plans to "throw in the towel." In addition to finishing "First Steps," I have a long list of story prompts I'd like to work on when I eventually get the time, so I'm not going anywhere! My sincere appreciation to everyone for their favorites and follows and encouraging reviews–thank you! :)) _

_A/N #2: I borrowed the names of Wyatt's mother and grandparents noted in this chapter from my story, "First Steps."_


End file.
